Godzilla vs Bahamut
by Xardion
Summary: The king of summons battles the king of monsters in an epic one-on-one fight. Oneshot. Please R&R.


**_Godzilla vs. Bahamut!_**

Stats:

Bahamut- Dragon King of the Summons

Race- Dragon/ Summon

Apperance- Final Fantasy (All of them, I believe.)

Weapons- Claws (Hands and wings), Impulse

Main attack- Flare (Mega, Giga)

Most powerful- Tera Flare (Bahamut Zero) (Final Fantasy VII)

Godzilla- King of the Monsters (Toho)

Race- Dinosaur/ Nuclear

Appearance- Godzilla (All of the movies)

Weapons- Claws, Fangs, Tail, Energy Field

Main attack- Atomic Breath

Most powerful- Super-charged Atomic Breath (red) (Godzilla vs. Space Gozilla, Godzilla vs. Destroyah)

**LET'S GET READY TO CRUMBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Bahamut- "You're mine, green skin."

Godzilla- "Just bring it, lockjaw."

-Bahamut flies in the air and dives at Godzilla. Godzilla sidesteps and swings his tail, knocking Bahamut aside hard.-

Godzilla- "You can't win. I've beaten punks twice your size."

Bahamut- "Save the crap, you loser."

-Godzilla charges and grabs Bahamut. Bahamut jumps up out of it and lashes out with his wing, causing Godzilla to roll on the floor.-

Bahamut- "Is that the best you got?"

Godzilla- "Ha, I'm just getting warmed up."

-Godzilla suddenly gets up and fires an Atomic Breath attack. Bahamut is caught by the blast and smashes into the ground.-

Godzilla- "It's over. Face it. Final Fantasy sucks!"

Bahamut- "WHAT?"

Godzilla- "You heard me. It sucks! Nobody wants to play that 72 hour, bore the living daylights out me, sappy chick flick ending, piece of trash waste of a video game."

Bahamut- RAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Bahamut angrily flies up and fires a Mega Flare. Godzilla blocks, but it is useless as he is hurled down by the blast.-

Bahamut- "Some monster king. That's why you got your butt kicked by a couple of moths and an ape."

Godzilla- "No! She cheated by dusting me those time. And as for Kong, technically he didn't win. He just pushed me off the side and I took him down with me. And both @$$clowns got theirs in the end."

Bahamut- "Oh yeah. Technically, you won those fights. Technically, you killed an elderly moth that was dying anyway. Technically, you beat the crap out of King Kong. But technically, you still are a piece of low budget costume, fake T-rex copy, get a breath mint for your bad breath shooting, cock-eyed lizard crap."

Godzilla- "ARRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-Godzilla gets up and charges and Bahamut does the same. They grapple each other and try to push each other back, growling at each other.-

Godzilla- "You're just jealous because my movies made more money that your crap-happy games. You're not even a main character, just one of those size options."

Bahamut- "Yeah right. Sony makes more money in a month than you do in two years with your Muppet movies. And I may be a side character, but I'll still kick your candy@$$ all over Tokyo."

Godzilla- "No, see you have it all wrong. Way I figure it, I'm about to get medieval on your...no, forget medieval. It's about to become South Central up in here!"

-The two monsters finally let go of each other and back away, readying for the next attack.-

Bahamut- "Bring it. Just bring it!"

Godzilla- "Here come the pain!"

-Suddenly a shadow appears over Bahamut and from the sky comes Tiamat, Bahamut's evil twin.-

Tiamut- "Bahamut! Now I will destroy you."

Bahamut- "Tiamat? Get lost, I'm in the middle of a fight."

Tiamut- "Never. I will have my revenge for beating me in FFVIII."

-At the same time, a giant object falls from space and crashes right beside Godzilla to reveal SpaceGodzilla.-

Godzilla- "You again, SpaceGodzilla? I don't have time for you right now."

S. Godzilla- "Too bad, 'cause now I'll destroy you."

-S. Godzilla and Tiamat attack their counterparts. Godzilla and Bahamut fight back and eventually get pushed next to each other. They both looked at each other and nodded. Suddenly, Godzilla attacked Tiamat, knocking him down with an Atomic Breath. At the same time, Bahamut swoops in on S. Godzilla and shatters his energy crystals with his claws. Bahamut then flies high in the sky and transforms into Bahamut Zero. He fires a Tera Flare, completely annihilating S. Godzilla. Meanwhile, Godzilla walks over to the fallen Tiamut and red lightning began to surround him. Godzilla unleashes a Super-charged Atomic Breath, destroying Tiamat in a blaze of red flame. After the dust has settled, Godzilla and Bahamut face each other again.-

Godzilla- "You know, you're not a bad fighter."

Bahamut- "You're not too shabby yourself."

Godzilla- "How about we do this some other time?"

Bahamut- "Yeah sure.  I'm still waiting to see if I'm in the next Final Fantasy (FFX-2)"

Godzilla- "Cool. How about I show you around town? You know, we can pick up some Chinese on the way, trash a few cities..."

Bahamut- "I...never trashed a city before."

Godzilla- "Never? Oh you don't know what you're missing. It's fun. Especially watching all those humans run for their lives."

Bahamut- "We'll...I've always wanted to try it."

Godzilla- "Cool. Just watch and learn. Let's start with...uh, Tokyo."

Bahamut- "Okay."

-With that, both monsters left the battlefield in their newest contest. See who could trash more of Tokyo. Have a nice day.-

AN: First, let me say that the idea for this fanfic belongs to a friend of mine. I just did the writing. Second, I never wrote a comedy before so could you tell me how I did. Thank you for reading and…what? What are they doing here? Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Run for your lives. It's them! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
